Friendship: Bra's Story
by Lovable Beauty
Summary: Wassup? This story is basically a view of Bra's life from her point of view, of course! It's her thoughts on the people she focuses her life on. Please R&R! And flamers, please be gentle! Ja!


Friendship: Bra's Story  
  
A/N: Wassup out there? I'm Son Bura and once again I'm back with a new fic! This one is like the one I wrote about Pan, except from Bra's life and the people in it. It also fits in with the theme of my site, which is based on the friendships, and love of: Bra, Goten, Pan, Trunks, Marron, and Uub. And flamers, please be gentle! And please R&R! Enjoy! Ja!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DB/Z/GT!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Who am I, you ask? My name is Bra Briefs-Vegeta. I am Princess of all Saiya-jins. Daughter to the prince, or shall I say king of saiya-jins, Vegeta and Bulma, once the owner of Capsule Corp., the richest company in the world. I am granddaughter to Dr. Briefs, the man who started Capsule Corp. and Mama Briefs, my much too cheerful grandmother. I am sister to the owner of Capsule. Corp., Trunks Briefs-Vegeta.  
What do I do for fun? Simple, one word: SHOP! It's what I do best. But what did you expect of a teenage girl who is part of the richest family in the world? I don't enjoy fighting, like some of my friends, but I'm always there to support them Many people think it's odd that I'm Vegeta's daughter and I don't like fighting. Perhaps I will grow to love it; after all, it is in my blood. Sure, I can fly like my friends do, except I'm not nearly as fast as them. I am the only female saiya-jin with the heritage of being half-saiya-jin and half-human. But that's not the basis of this story. So how about we begin?  
My story? Well, how about we start with...  
  
Uub-kun. He and I haven't exactly been the closest of friends, but hey, he was still kind to me. He and I have had our talks once in a while, but nothing of much importance has ever happened to us. Although, he has been on numerous adventures with us, and has protected me, I consider him one of my best friends. But he's always been around Pan, I'd say he has something for her, but I hope not. Because even my dear brother has something for Pan...  
Onii-chan, what to say about him? Well, simple, he can be a real gaki! But he's defended me ever since I was a baby. Sure, we've had our fights, but you could never say that Trunks and Bra Briefs-Vegeta didn't love each other. Sometimes, when I was younger, I'd wish that he didn't even exist so I could have mommy and daddy all to myself, and so he would never make fun of me, not that I didn't already have daddy all to myself. But now, I wouldn't trade Trunks for anything! He's been the best onii-chan ever! Many people think Trunks and one of my best friend, after Pan of course, Marron, will end up with my brother. But I think they both have different ideas...  
Marron. What to say? She's been a great friend since we were kids. She, Pan, and myself, have been a little clique since, since, forever. Marron shares many interests of mine, like shopping, and boys, and maxing out credit cards. But still, she and I have never been as close as Pan and I. Sometimes, I used to think she had a thing for my onii-chan, but it's hard to tell. After all, Marron seems to like many people. But I think that she doesn't feel anything for my brother, perhaps Uub-kun. But I guess I'll have to wait and see, ne? Sometime she and Pan have had their fights, but stayed friends through it all...  
Pan, my best tomodachi! I've been around Pan since I was in diapers. Because back then, I was scared of everyone but my mother and Pan. Sure, we've grown up to be complete opposites, but we've never forgotten about each other. She and I have never really had a fight, small arguments about things, like her not letting me take drag her to the mall, yet she always gets stuck coming anyway. But I think she is actually starting to like the mall. Now she wears more feminine clothes, or should I say more feminine fitting. Instead of wearing so old baggy jeans, now she'll actually wear a pair of tight XOXO dark blue glittery pants. And tight tank-tops that'll sometimes show her mid-drift. Pan, she's probably the most amazing fighter I've ever seen. She became a super saiya-jin sometime ago, and she can hold her own easily again someone in SSJ2 or SSJ3 form. It amazes me. I remember that time at the Tenkaichi Budoukai, when she four years old, and she beat her Uncle Goten...  
Goten. Goten-kun. A blush will run up my face every time I hear his name. Yes, I am in love with one of the hottest guys in Japan, Goten Son. He is best friends with my onii-chan, and was always kind to me since I was born. My mother used to say that when I was a baby the only time I would stop crying was when he or daddy held me. I even remember him defending me from onii-chan when he would make fun of me as a little girl. Yup, Goten was there for me since day one. Some I wish I could just say, "Aishiteru, Goten-kun." But I know that won't happen. Maybe...someday...I'll have the courage to tell him...but as for now...we're friends...taking a risk is not something I'm up to now...friends...for now...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
A/N: So what did you think? I know there wasn't too much of a plot...but I'm planning on making another story based on this one, and the same for all the other friendships stories for the characters. Showing what they do about what they described in their stories. Please R&R and tell me if you think it's a good idea! And flamers please be gentle! Thanks for reading! Ja!  



End file.
